User talk:Deanmo19
Picture Nominations Hi, Dean -- You only get one vote at a time on Main Page picture nominations. Which one do you want to vote for? -- Danny Toughpigs 16:01, 9 April 2006 (UTC) Transcript Format Hi, Dean! I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't mess with the transcript format for Shrinkel and Stretchel until I've heard back from Danny. I'm using Transcript format test 3, currently the recommended version, and want his thoughts on that look. Feel free to create your own format test for it, though! --Andrew, Aleal 16:55, 1 April 2006 (UTC) American Revolution Hey, Dean! I've seen The American Revolution clip recently, and there's nothing in the dialogue or context to suggest that Elmo is supposed to be James Madison. What's your source? I did take the liberty of specifying that, by implication, Herry Monster is John Hancock, in terms of his role as president of the Continental Congress, but Elmo could have been intended to be any number of founding fathers. Or do you have a direct source or script notes that specify? --Andrew, Aleal 23:59, 30 March 2006 (UTC) No Image Hey, Dean! Just so you know, I'm adding the Noimage.png tag to certain unseen character pages, with Danny's permission, as a means of illustration where no representational image (like the swinging doors for Charlie or Lola Falana on the phone with Bernie) can be found. If you can find one (i.e. a character gesturing to the unseen character or, possibly, an object belonging to the character referenced), feel free to swap them out, but otherwise, they're allowed. --Andrew, Aleal 14:21, 27 March 2006 (UTC) Sunny Hey, Dean! I saw you just changed the spelling on the "Sunny" page to "Sonny." Which song are you talking about? There's discussion on Talk:Sunny about the song being a Dusty Springfield tune, in which case the title is definitely spelled "Sunny." Are you referring to "Sonny Boy"? --Andrew, Aleal 23:05, 23 March 2006 (UTC) :No, I was taking about this song that goes like this: "Sonny, yesterday my life was here to stay..." The song title was spelled "Sonny". --Dean Onessimo, Deanmo19 23:05, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ::Hey, Dean! Thanks for the quick answer. Are you sure that was the song performed in the Ruth Buzzi episode? Googling doesn't reveal anything with those lyrics, and all the other sites claim the song performed was "Sunny" (of course, they could be wrong_. --Andrew, Aleal 23:24, 23 March 2006 (UTC) ::: It's definitely "Sunny"; take a look at how the lyrics are all about sunshine. "Sunny, yesterday my life was filled with rain", or "My sunny one shines so sincere" or "Sunny, thank you for the sunshine bouquet". -- Jog 08:11, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Jog ::::I've provided links on the Sunny talk page backing up the spelling. Please provide research when at all possible. -- Scott Scarecroe 14:51, 24 March 2006 (UTC) Rock the Vote Hi Dean: We're voting on the Main Page redesign today... Please come and add your vote! -- Danny Toughpigs 23:44, 22 March 2006 (UTC) Nicki Napoleon Question Hi, Dean! I noticed you added info to Nicki Napoleon, saying the band was in Little Muppet Monsters. Have you seen the first episode? Are you sure the name was mentioned, or it was just some penguin band? I'd greatly appreciate an answer, however brief. Thanks! --Andrew, Aleal 18:56, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :Are you sure about that? I don't see Dean in the article's edit history. -- Scott Scarecroe 19:02, 20 March 2006 (UTC) ::Sorry, wrong link, that's because Danny created that as a seperate page for the named character, distinct from the band. See Nicki Napoleon and His Emperor Penguins. --Andrew, Aleal 19:04, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Sesame Seasons I have another helpful trick for you -- I made redirect pages for all of the Sesame seasons. All you have to do is type Season 19, and it'll link to the right season. So you don't have to include the whole title, with the year and everything. That should save you some time! -- Danny Toughpigs 14:25, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Anything Muppet template Hi Dean -- I created a new template for Anything Muppet Patterns. I know that you like adding that info, so now you can use the new AM box. The template is called Template:Am, and you can use it by adding . You don't need to use brackets; it'll make the pattern name into a link. The AM box should go underneath the picture, the same way that the designer box does. -- Danny Toughpigs 14:04, 20 March 2006 (UTC) :I saw the edit you made to Kingston Livingston III -- the order on the right side should be: Performer box on the top, then the picture (if there is one), and then the AM box on the bottom. -- Danny Toughpigs 14:27, 20 March 2006 (UTC) Main Page vote Hi, Dean -- Do you have an opinion on the Main Page Redesign vote? It's really close right now, and I'm trying to drum up some more votes. :) -- Danny Toughpigs 15:18, 15 March 2006 (UTC) Main Page redesign Hi, Dean! I'm glad you like the new version of the Main Page that we're working on -- I saw that you moved it over to the page. We're actually not done messing with it yet, people need to look at it and comment on it before we put it on the front page. So please hold off on posting the new page for now, okay? If you'd like to comment on how it looks, come say what you think on Talk:Main Page. -- Danny Toughpigs 18:50, 13 March 2006 (UTC) Accountants Dean, if you'll check the history of The Merrill Lunch Hungerdunger McCormack All-Accountant Marching Society, and as discussed in talk pages with Jog and Danny, the last title was agreed upon as the most accurate, "Lunch" being a play on "Merrill Lynch," Merrill being the spelling used by the firm, and "Hungerdunger McCormack" being a Marx Bros. reference. I'm moving it back. Again, we appreciate your work, but please raise questions on talk boxes before making major moves or alterations, particularly on pages started by others. --Andrew, Aleal 14:10, 8 March 2006 (UTC) Dean's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives